Titans on Earth
by minecraftlover5575
Summary: Titans have attacked the United States, and the rest of the world gears up for war. In this alternate universe of both Earth and AOT, we will see nations suffer, and win. We will cheer for the victors and heroes, and boo the enemy. "We are humanities only defense, against these monsters. We will win, and we will succeed." (OCs, and new nations)


**MCL5575 here bois. I am making ANOTHER fanfic. This may be too much. This is about the Titans attack modern day Earth. Armin Mikasa and Eren are all going to be in the US Armed Forces.**

 _ **Date: May 18th, 2018**_

 _ **Location: New York, USA**_

It has been 4 years since the tragedy at Buffalo. When those, _monsters_ attacked. The United States declared these beasts a threat to the nation. Other nations prepared for attacks. Some foreigners went to America to be a soldier. Most were from the UK, France, Japan, etc. In a military base in a different city in New York State, were a group of trainees for the military. Among them were 3 people:

 _ **Eren Yeager: Born in the USA, he is a determined soldier, due to the fact his mother was killed in Buffalo, NY.**_

 _ **Armin Arlert- A very intelligent boy, born in Minnesota. His family moved to Buffalo, 6 years prior to the attack.**_

 _ **Mikasa Ackerman-Born in Osaka, Hizuru. Extremely efficient in everything she does. Lost here parents in an attack when she was 9. One of the greatest soldiers of the trainees.**_

Training was rough. Many people, didn't make it. The US Armed Forces attacked the beasts, and still hadn't found their weak points. This is due to the fact that no specimen has ever been brought back alive. The US military in Japan, Iran, and Iraq were all mobilized, as were the Japanese Self-Defense Force, Imperial Iranian Armed Forces, and Iraqi Armed Forces. US Allies also mobilized their armed forces, as had NATO. Recently these monsters began to appear off the coast of Madagascar. Eldia, the only nation bordering Madagascar, sent troops and warships to support them. The ENS Mowhata led the group.

Eren remembered that day vividly, as though it happened yesterday. He remembered the screams of the people. The sounds of crunching and smashing (I swear if you people take this sexually). These "Titans" as they were now called, had killed his mother. They appeared suddenly from Lake Erie. He remembered the US and Canadian forces battling the monsters. Both had to retreat. He swore that day, that he would kill every, last, titan. His best friend Armin, and other best friend/sort of-adopted sister Mikasa also joined him. Armin, because he didn't want to look weak, and Mikasa, because she wouldn't leave Eren behind. She was a tad overprotective.

"I can't wait to battle these titans." said Eren. "I will kill them all!". "Ok then Yeager boy." the voice came from Jean, a foreign soldier, from the French contingent. "If you say so." "Shut up horse-face!" replied Eren. "Ok, geez"

 ** _Date: May 19th, 2018_**

 ** _Location: New York, USA_**

Everyone got up early, as usual, hoisted the flag, ate their breakfast, and did their training. It was this day, they would be approved for on of the branches of the US Armed Forces. The Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corps, and Coast Guard. They were all lined up in rows. The best students were up front. Included here, would be Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager, Steve Dillan, Gabe Ruggerio, and others. The US Flag flew high that day. The bright banner with 13 red and white stripes, and the small blue square in the upper left corner, with 51 stars arranged in a circle.

Puerto Rico, was the most recent state. It took them a while to get back to 50, after Texas, and California left the US, in 2006, and 2003 respectively. The cadets were all sent to wall duty after the meeting. They were sent over to the walls built to protect the base from an attack. "Wall duty is SO BORING!" said Eren. "Eren we heard you say that 3 times already, so please stop." this came from Armin. "Ok, Armin" "Hey Armin, you know how-" He would never get to finish his sentence. There was a bright flash, and a CRACK of lightning.

Then, there was a massive red titan standing there. Then the titan busted through the wall. Eren used hid ODM gear to hook onto the wall so he didn't fall. The ODM gear was developed my the Kingdom of Eldia, in 2016, and was advanced by Japan, and Hizuru. It was first put into action during the Iranian Civil War, in late 2017. The South Vietnamese Armed Forces began to deploy it, due to its ability to maneuver around trees. The ODM stands for Omni-Directional Movement gear. It was also called the 3DMG. The cadets of the base began to attack the giant monster, as artillery batteries were ordered, to open fire upon the giant beast.

 **So did you enjoy the chapter? I hope so! I spent alot of time on it. I hopefully, can update it some more. Very soon! I am working on other chapters for other stories as well. Until Next Time, MINECRAFTLOVER5575 OUT! Also Iran isn't the Islamic Republic. The Iranian Civil War took place from 2015-2018. The Imperial State of Iran's government in exile began to amass troops in Saudi Arabia, with foreign support from America, Canada, Iraq, and Saudi Arabia. The Islamic Republic of Iran, fought them with support from Russia, and Arstotzka. The Islamic Republic lost, and the Imperial State took over, the first time since 1979. Hizuru is a nation, controling a small area of Japan, including Osaka. It controls all, or part of Osaka District, Nara District, Wakayama District, and Mie District. It is based off the Hizuru from Attack on Titan. THe same goes for Eldia (Occupying part of southern Madagascar), and Marley (Occupying part of Southern Tanzania, and Northern Mozambique, and Northern Malawi.) Texas and California are both independent nations, as are Quebec and Newfoundland. The same goes for French Guiana, known in the story as Amazonia. Arstotzka, Kolechia, Impor, Obristan, Antegria, Republia, and the United Federation are all nations as well. The Russian Oblast of Kaliningrad (The European exclave of Russia, bordering Poland, and Lithuania), is the Republic of Prussia. West and East Germany still exist, as do North and South Vietnam. Tibet is also an independent nation. Syria is split between two partially recognized governments: The Syrian Arab Republic (Our Syria), and the Syrian Democratic Republic (Syrian Opposition). Part of Italy is occupied by the Saderan Empire. In Africa, again, the Republic of New Swissland occupies the small enclave of Angola, cut off by the DRC. Catalonia, and New Caledonia are independent as well.**


End file.
